


The Benefits of Spontaneous Vampirism

by aldiara



Category: The L.A. Complex
Genre: Cracky Vampirism, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Skunkgirl ugh, cracky character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't deny your little brother the cereal of his choice when you don't know where he's been last night.</p><p>Written for the "Sudden Superpower" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Spontaneous Vampirism

Simon had woken up with a headache and a grumbling tummy. The light was too bright and everything smelled way too strong.

Glumly he stared at his Cheerios. "I wanted Honey Smacks."

Beth tutted. "Too unhealthy. One cup contains more sugar than a Twinkie."

"How do you even _know_ that?"

She winked. "Didn't I tell you? I'm a genius."

Simon pounced. One brief glimpse of her shocked face, then flesh ripped, hot blood gushed into his mouth, and suddenly everything felt right.

Afterwards, he wiped his mouth, looking down at the bloody mess.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a vampire."


End file.
